


count on me

by eeveesqwee



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Husk, its husk what do you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveesqwee/pseuds/eeveesqwee
Summary: "He said to let go or are you fucking deaf?"Travis wants revenge, Angel just wanted to have a good time.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 613





	count on me

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this in my drafts for a month so i decided to finish it  
> These two need more love gdi
> 
> Trigger Warning: There is a attempted sexual assault but it isn't graphic. There is also mention of past rapes/sexual assaults, not graphic either.

It's been a tough few months to say the least for Angel. Since the grand reopening of the hotel, Angel has been treated like some sort of child that needed his hand held by everyone. 

He was on watch 24/7, Vaggie constantly on his ass. He couldn't even take a shit without the moth demon barging in and interrogating him. That usually led to a brawl between the two until Charlie or Alastor managed to break them up, usually siding with Vaggie on the matter too! Normally he'd tell them all to choke on a dick but Charlie's puppy eyes made him think twice. Her sugary sweet attitude made him gag but he had no choice but to comply, he hated making her cry, reminded him too much of Molly.

Furthermore, the additional demons in the hotel drove him crazy. Niffty's invasive and overwhelming personality drove him mad, she's barges into his room without knocking and cleans every speck of dust in every corner, even when it wasn't that bad. She even asked him to read her weird fanfiction between all the guests in the hotel. He had to give it to the little freak though, she knew how to write a good sex scene. Alastor was a whole other level of creepy, often finding the deer watching everyone with a sick fascination in his crimson eyes. Like they were some kind of zoo and he was the spectator. Not only that, he'd be minding his own business and the freak would mess with him. Just the other day he was walking down the stairs and the asshole tripped him! He was left in bed for a few days after the incident and babied by both Charlie and Niffty so it wasn't that bad, but still!

The only tolerable one of all the demons was Husk, that delicious looking snack. He couldn't say that Husk felt the same about him. He couldn't help himself though, Husk was just too enticing. He checked everything off in what he wanted in a man. The gambler was daddy material, his cold, harsh attitude attracted the spider in more ways than one. His looks weren't too bad either, his gruff and messy demeanor only boosted Angel's desire to pursue the cat. The downside though was Husk wanted nothing to do with him. Anytime he hanged around the bar, Husk flat out ignored him or yelled at him. He's never met anyone that he's actually liked turn down his flirting, it made him a bit insecure. He knew he wasn't ugly or anything, he was the hottest piece of legs in the hotel but damn did rejection hurt.

Everything aside, he had finally managed to sneak out of the hotel without any of the girls noticing his absence, mostly because it was late. He almost died climbing down the complicated structure of the hotel but it was worth it. He texted Cherri Bomb to meet him at their favorite club downtown pentagram city but she declined. Something about training new recruits for her gang. That wasn't going to stop him from having a bit of fun though.

Once he arrived at the club, he drank a whole bottle of tequila and snorted a fair amount of ecstasy. He gave a few men and ladies some lap dances, earning some cash in the process. He danced with a few bystanders in the tight, hot dance floor. He even shared saliva with some stud before his girlfriend came back to scream and throw alcohol in his face. In other words, he was having a blast. Until he was kicked out.

"Ya'll don't know how to have fun!" He shouts, scrambling to his feet as the door slammed shut in his face."Fuckin' assholes." He brushes off any dirty muck on his skirt, pulling out a cigarette from his fluffy cleavage. Leaning back against the wall, he lights up the cigarette and moans delightfully as he breathes in the nicotine.

Resting his back against the wall, he puffs out the white smoke slowly. One more smoke before leaving back to his jail cell. He looks up at heaven, the bright, floating ball high above his head. He wonders how Molly was doing. He wonders if she would approve on his crush on Husk. Call him out for going after someone who wouldn't give him a time of day. He wonders if Husk would like his sister, maybe even change his mind on him, they did spend plenty of time together at the bar.

He sighs serenely, smiling softly to himself. While Husk tries to shoo him away, Angel doesn't give up that easily. Maybe because he actually likes the bar, plenty of drink, interesting folks stopping by and Husk.

Husk had so many stories to tell everyday, to passing sinners who had nothing better to do, and they were always interesting things to listen to. He never told the same story twice, and when he did, it was charming. It's funny to think that he was born way before Husk, the cat demon was way older than him and has more expirence in things than Angel has ever had. It made him a little sad actually. He might have had a whole life ahead of him, one where he could have been the one telling stories of his adventures and giving horrible advice. He chuckles, blowing out more smoke It was true, Husk gave out shitty advice. He wasn't sure if it was unintentionally or not, either way it made him laugh.

"Hey!" A familiar raspy voice bellowed.

He whips his head towards towards a familiar fedora wearing owl. He puffs out another cloud of smoke, smirking."Back for more already? I'm surprised it took ya so long to come find me. Unluckily for ya though, I ain't takin' no customers right now."

"My wife left me cuz of you." Travis's words slur, stumbling over to the spider, a nearly empty beer bottle in his claws.

'Great. He's drunk.' Angel sighs, dropping the cigarette and stomping it out with his heel. "And that's my fault, how?"

"She found out about our fuck session and kicked me out. I'm living on the streets cuz of you!" Travis points at him, snarling.

Angel blinks slowly at him then he bursts out laughing."Bwahahaha! Oh my god, pfft, your living on the streets like some rat!?"

Travis's eyes narrow as Angel busted over laughing, clutching his stomach. Angel wipes a tear from his eye, still snickering."That's fuckin' hilarious!"

Travis growls, drinking the remaining beer. "How much for an hour?"

"I already told ya, I'm off the clock. Maybe some other time, maybe. You weren't a good of a fuck, probably why your wife actually threw you out." Angel snickers, blowing him one final kiss with a wink before turning away and beginning his way back to the hotel.

There's a shatter of glass behind him before he feels himself being roughly shoved against the club wall alley, knocking the air out of him. His face is shoved against the disgusting filthy concrete, scraping his soft fur. Anger bubbles up inside, the nerve of this fucking guy! He was going to ruin his soft fur!

"Ya better get your fuckin' hands off me now or I'll-" He cuts off when he feels the cold barrel of a gun press against his ribs.

"I was trying to be nice but I guess I have no choice. I was gonna pay you too," Travis chuckles darkly,"Your all talk, you know. Treating me like some piece of gum stuck to your shoe. Which is funny, coming from a dumb whore." He spits out hatefully, digging the gun deeper.

Angel doesn't respond. His mind is racing, how the fuck was he gonna get out of this one? He had his pistol hidden within his fluff, he wouldn't be able to reach for it without Travis noticing and shooting his guts out.

"So the slut is finally quiet? I was hoping to shut you up with something else entirely."

Slightly lifting his head from the wall,"Why don't ya let me go and maybe I can-"

Travis slams his head back down, finger right above the trigger."Don't fucking talk without my permission, you cunt!"

Angel stays still, shuddering. His head pulses, his eyes pounding like he's just woken up from a hangover. Looks like he'll be getting out of this Travis's way. It made him think of Valentino, his stomach flipping but reminding himself, it's what's expected of him. He hears the unzipping of pants and feels his skirt be pushed up to his waist.

"Fuck, you look good."Travis groans, claws wrapping around the pink panties."When I'm done with you, you're gonna feel me for-"

"He said to let go or are you fucking deaf?" A deep gruff voice calls from the entrance of the alley, golden eyes shining in the dark, pupils sharp as knives.

Travis eyes the tall shadowy cat-like figure with a scoff."Get lost kitty, I'm busy. Unless you want some of this ass too. I don't mind sharing."He grins wickedly,"I'm sure the slut won't mind it either."

Angel doesn't budge but his heart leaps when he hears the familiar voice speak up again.

"Fucking scum is what you are. Perverts like you make me sick." Husk growls, claws extending and wings raising menacingly.

Travis eyes widen when he catches the familiar patterns on his wings."Y-you-! You work for the R-radio Demon!" He instantly lets go of Angel, who collapses against the wall with a grunt.

"H-Hey I didn't know you were fucking him, I-I swear!" He backs up as Husk stalks towards him. He yelps when Husk grabs him by the collar, bringing him face to face with the cat's ferocious snarl.

"If I ever see your ugly mug around him again, you'll regret the day you were born. Understood, you piece of garbage?"

Travis could only nod, sweat dripping down his feathery face.

"I said do you understand?" Husk bares his canines, eyes blazing.

"Understood!" Travis nods his head frantically, whimpering when he feels one of Husk's claws travel up his left eye.

"Take this as a warning."Husk drags his claws down, deep enough to blind the owl permanently.

Travis screeches, stumbling backwards into a trashcan, clutching his bloody face.

Angel could only gape, not in horror but in shock. Husk turns to him next, eye twitching with irritation."What the hell are you doing out of the hotel!? You trying to get yourself killed!?"

Angel uses the grimy wall for support, shakily standing up and fixing his skirt. He glares right back at Husk, lower hands resting on his hips and arms crossed over his chest. How dare Husk treat him like a kid!? This whole time he actually thought the gambler would understand."That's none of ya business-"

"It's plenty of my business! I just saved your sorry ass, you ungrateful little dick!" Husk points at him, scowling up at the spider."You're fucking lucky I was around or that creep would of..."Husk couldn't even finish his sentence, growling to himself. He looks away, anger evident on his face. "Let's get the fuck outta here. I'm sure her highness will be thrilled to find out about this."

Angel only huffs, following Husk as he trudges out of the alley. He hated to admit it but Husk was right. If he hadn't helped him, his 'sorry' ass would have just added another man to the long list of abusers and rapists. It was sad but true, he was in hell after all. Husk's reaction only made him remember that rape wasn't a normal thing to get used to and he didn't like the emotions that were rising up again. The same ones he's buried deep down, ones he hasn't felt since his early days as a hooker and Valentino's abuse. He hears Husk grumbling under his breath, tail swishing behind him irritatedly.

"Why ya out here anyways?"He mumbles, wincing with every step. His head still pounded, making his world spin with every movement he made.

"You ain't the only one who wants out sometimes. It's exhausting as hell to listen to sob stories every day without a good tip."He snaps out,"I was going to go gambling but hey, can't get what we want, can we? Now we're both gonna head back and live the same, usual, boring fuckin' lives we have."

"Well I get to listen to your stories everyday."He replies, eyelids lowering tiredly."They're pretty interestin', like from a action novel. Not borin' at all."

Husk's ears flick with interest, the lashing of his tail ceasing."...Really?"

"Yeah! I can listen to them everydaaaay!"He slurs out, body swaying.

"...Thanks?"Husk sounds confused, taken back. He turns around, eyes widening at his state."Angel!"

"I ain't feelin' so hot..."Angel mutters, gripping the side of his head. He stumbles to the side, hand pulling away and gazing at the blood staining his white fur. He looks at his hand with a blank expression for a few moments."Well wouldja look at that.."

Husk runs in time to catch the spider, grunting when Angel's head hits his shoulder. He looks down at the passed out spider and curses, crimson staining his white fur. Looks like that pervert had more punch than he thought. The back of his head was red, flowing down his back and staining his suit. He adjusts Angel slowly, holding him close to his chest, carrying him bridal style. He had no time to waste. Letting his wings extend and grow large, he prepares for flight. He just hopes he doesn't crash, not when he was carrying important cargo.

Angel wakes up to the pink hue of his bedside lamp, blinking his eyes wearily. He was on his bed, covers beneath him. Fat Nuggets was in his corner, making his cute little snores and twitching every so often. Sitting up slowly, he winces when his head aches sharply. The world still felt wobbly, making him lay back against the headboard. Touching the bandages around his head, he raises an eyebrow questionably."What...?"

"You were bleeding."Husk says, walking out of bathroom and holding onto a fluffy hand towel."Your lucky you got a thick skull."

Angel blinks at him, shocked."Uh....what."

"Damn, he sure did a number on you. Acting dumber than usual."

Angel snaps out of his shock, chest fluff puffing up with irritation."I'm fine, ya jerk! It's just...I didn' expect ya to be here."

Padding over, Husk unwraps the towel to reveal a bag of frozen peas.

"What's that? Gonna smack me around with it or somethin'?" Angel eyes the frozen peas suspiciously.

"Your cheek, dumbass. It's all fucked up and shit."Husk sits on the bed, rolling his eyes.

Angel hisses when he presses the cold bag against his cheek. "Ah fuck! That's fuckin' cold!!"

"Suck it up! Maybe next time think with your head!" He growls, pressing the peas back against his swollen cheek when Angel pulls away.

"He jumped me! Blamin' me for his wife leavin' him!" He spouts out, waving his hands around.

"That's not what I'm talking about! You can't just leave the hotel! Not when everyone in hell is out to get us just for being here!" 

"So I'm basically trapped here? Can't do nothin'? Fuck that!" Angel glares at the wall, teeth gritting."It's not fair! This whole rehabilitation bullshit ain't gonna work if all ya'll just treat me like a prisoner!"

"I ain't treating you like a prisoner! You're allowed to leave! Just leave with someone who's got your back, stupid! What would have happened if I wasn't there, huh!? You-" Husk bares his teeth, clenching his free hand."...could have died." 

Angel's anger dissipates, slowly turning to Husk."...What?"

"You could have died! You act so recklessly without thinking of the consequences! One day, you're not gonna come back!" Husk wasn't looking at him, feathery eyebrows furrowed together. His voice shook with some words, a grimace across his face. Like he didn't want to think about it.

"...I'm sorry."Angel mumbles, placing his hand on top of Husk's and looking at the cat with sad eyes."I didn't look at it that way..."

Husk twitches, wide golden eyes locked with fushia ones."...Yeah, well, you should."

There's a brief silence between them, the anger from earlier now gone.

"Thank you...for saving me." Angel hasn't let go of his hand, holding it closer."If you hadn't saved me, I would have just let him do it."

Husk growls deep in his throat, ears flattening against his skull.

Angel raises a hand to stop him from speaking, keeping eye contact."I'm so used to being treated like a toy, to being tossed around for everyone's enjoyment that I forgot I have a choice. It's real hard to remember that you're actually more than a piece of meat when the whole world treats you like it." Angel laughs softly, but it was bitter."So...I wanted to thank you for reminding me."

Husk gives him a broken look,"Angel..."

Angel jumps when Husk wipes away his tears gently, tears he hadn't noticed were flowing down his face. He whimpers, biting down on his lower lip to prevent any sobbing. Instead he wraps his arms around Husk, burying his face into his neck.

Husk stiffens for a moment then slowly wraps his arms around Angel, running his claws gently up and down his back, peas forgotten on the bed.

"Angel...I-"

"Shhhh...just hold me, please?"

"...Alright." Husk's tightens his hold, pulling him closer.

Angel smiles softly into his fur, breathing in the familiar scent of cheap cologne and rum. He felt safe in his arms, burying himself deeper. He doesn't know how different Husk will react from now, not with everything in the open. But he knew he could count on him, a feeling so rare.


End file.
